November 13, 2019 NXT
The November 13, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on November 13, 2019. Episode summary Xia Li vs Aliyah The dangerous feet of Xia Li have served her well in competition to date, and that continued to ring true this week at Full Sail. Li's spicy, signature kicks spelled doom for Aliyah on this occasion, and the damage went beyond merely a loss for NXT's most boujee Superstar. A spinning heel kick left Aliyah down for the three count and in a heap after the bell, requiring immediate medical attention. Meanwhile, it was another impressive showing for WWE's first Chinese female competitor. Mia Yim vs Io Shirai Team Baszler has seized the advantage for WarGames — and perhaps even its fourth and final member. But SmackDown had the last laugh after scoring a pivotal blow behind enemy lines thanks to a surprise appearance by Bayley. Io Shirai gained the win over Mia Yim in a jaw-dropping Ladder Match, securing the advantage for Team Baszler in the first-ever Women's WarGames match. In a preview of the brutality that could be in store at TakeOver in less than two weeks' time, The evil Genius of the Sky and The Head Baddie in Charge went to great lengths on behalf of their respective squads. Yim paid a price that could have a lasting impact and implication for the WarGames match itself, having her face crushed by the ladder after Shirai's missile dropkick into it. That wasn't enough to keep Yim out of the fight, however. She battled back to find herself within reach of the briefcase — and the WarGames advantage — hanging above the ring before NXT UK Women's Champion Kay Lee Ray rushed the squared circle. Ray pushed the ladder to send Yim flying to the outside and through another ladder in devastating fashion. With Yim battered in a heap on the outside, Shirai retrieved the briefcase and the victory. NXT Women's Champion and Team Captain Shayna Baszler took to the stage to express her delight with Shirai earning the advantage — but Bayley made sure The Queen of Spades couldn't bask in the moment for long. After being ambushed multiple times in recent weeks on Friday nights, SmackDown Women's Champion Bayley gave Baszler a dose of her own medicine, flooring her with a chair before hitting a facebuster directly onto Baszler's title. Getting out of dodge before the rest of Team Baszler could catch her, Bayley evened the score ahead of the Triple Threat Match at Survivor Series between her, the NXT Women's Champion and Raw Women's Champion Becky Lynch. Results * Singles Match: Xia Li defeated Aliyah (w/ Vanessa Borne) * Wargames Team Advantage Ladder Match: Io Shirai defeated Mia Yim Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix * Ring announcer: Alicia Taylor * Interviewer: Cathy Kelley Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:NXT episodes Category:Episodes featuring Alicia Taylor Category:Aliyah Category:Bayley Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Bianca Belair Category:Episodes featuring Cathy Kelley Category:Dakota Kai Category:Io Shirai Category:Kay Lee Ray Category:Mia Yim Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Vanessa Borne Category:Xia Li